Life is Strange
by BeyondTheBound
Summary: Max Caulfield is an 18 year old, and she's no ordinary 18 year old girl. She can REVERSE TIME, bam. Mindblown. (This is not word from word from the actual game, I'm taking the game dialogue and making it /more/ interesting, you could say. Please, read, there will be more chapters.)
1. Prologue

First fan fiction on here, I've written two other fanfictions that got pretty popular on my other Wattpad account, and wanted to upload this one on here. This is NOT supposed to be like Life is Strange, so please do not lecture me about how it's supposed to go. I've played the game for a bazillion times. I would like your feedback/reviews. Thanks for reading it!

The school bell rings, the one noise that excites people, and also the alarm of finally leaving this hell hole. Max. Max Caulfield, an 18-year old female who goes to school at Blackwell Academy, learning Photography in Arcadia Bay, Oregon. She doesn't do anything, really. Just fangirls, and reads books on Wattpad, studying. /That's right, better watch out, bitches./

Max walks out of Mr. Jefferson's class. But of course, totally ignored his babbling about her picture for this project they were doing. She sighed, put her headphones in her ears, and walked down the halls, extremely calm - or acting calm some would say -, waving to some of her /friends/, but would rather call them acquaintances, really. They're all mostly from the Vortex Club, the one thing she hates most are Vortex Club members. Another bitch she hates is Victoria, a girl with Taylor Swift Hair, but a lesbian haircut -_ but again, that's what some would say _-.

"Why don't you go fuck your selfie?" said the le- Victoria, being her bitchy, whorey self.

"What do you want, Victoria?" Max asked, also sighing.

"Remember your pathetic selfie you took in class? God, you're such an attention whore." Victoria** spat **(Literally, I think Max could have felt the spit drip down her face), also flipping Max off as Victoria walked away.

Max just sighed again, walking down to the bathroom's, closing the door behind her. She felt tears brim her eyes as she washed off her face, also seeing **"Max is a little selfie attention whore 3 V"**, written on stall's, mirrors, hell, even the toilet paper. Like, who the fuck writes that shit on toilet paper?!

All of a sudden, a butterfly flew in, making her feel... somewhat hopeful? Max does admit she is not going through what Kate is going through, Kate is going through much more than Max would ever go through, and Max promised herself, and also Kate, that she would do whatever should could for Kate.

Max doesn't care about some stupid video for crying out loud. It was a mistake, yes. Max knew Kate would _NEVER_ do that, especially in front of a camera. If you are true friends, you stay with them till the end.

She looked at the little blue butterfly, grabbing her shitty, still working camera out of her camera bag, opening it. She focused on the butterfly, even if Jefferson gave out lectures, they were still helpful, for ya'know, photo ops like this.

She did all of the basics, the lighting, shading, etc., before hearing the click. She pulled out the picture, shaking it a few times, and putting it in her battered camera bag.

Suddenly, the door opened, showing a pathetic Mr. Rich Boy, as Max would call him. He started to babble like crazy, she couldn't understand him.. that well. But then a girl, around Max's age with tattoos on her right arm, wearing a weathered beanie, blue hair, green eyes. She looked really familiar..


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One:

(Before we start, I just wanted to say, that this story is going to be written in first person, I guess we can see that one was.. a prologue? Also, thanks for the kind review, kungfubijuu100, that is very kind of you, and I will be continuing this story. Please review, it makes me more confident, to be honest. Remember, this story is going to be in FIRST PERSON.)

She looked very familiar..., but at the same time, she doesn't. Everything happens so fast, to her walking through the door, to her getting shot in the stomach. _What the fuck is wrong with this school?..._ But before thinking twice, or once about what I was doing, I threw my right arm, thinking that I could save the poor punk girl. But, what the fuck? The events retraced, but instead of it happening "again", it reversed, you can say it happened again, because it rewinded.

'What the fuck? I was just in Mr. Jefferson's class... I've heard this lecture already.. _What the fuck is going on? I know Mr. Jefferson told me I had a gift, but... what the hell? _I sighed, sitting back in my seat, yawning after the sigh I just had. _Can I still save that poor girl? I feel like.- _"Max Caulfield, are you paying any attention to this lesson?" _Cough, a lecture._ "Yes...?" I said, it more like a question more than a statement. "What did I just say?" Mr. Jefferson said, looking at me, in the eye with a powerful glare, - and he never glares at any of his students -, _What the hell? What is everyone's deal today? If I can really rewind time... might as well YOLO it. _I held out my right arm, focusing on 'rewinding' time. _Yeah right..._ But before I could finish my thought, this weird static... how do I explain it? It just had colorful linings over anything and everything. _Why am I losing so much energy? And where did this migraine come from? . _I stopped the reverse of time, the wind rushing from my fingertips, listening to the lectures _again_, he had to lecture us about, answering - _and I am talking about me, literally, he made me answer like all of the questions. _The school bell rung, me rushing to the door. _I should only use my powers... if it's necessary. Like now, I have to go save that girl.._


End file.
